Castle One Shots
by DreamingOutLoud93
Summary: Latest one shot is about Kate being exhausted and emotional after a day of recovery work in the hospital and something tips her over the edge a little. If you have not read these one shots before they are all fairly different.
1. Because I Care

**I know I know I'm evil, I should be writing another chapter for the other pieces I'm currently writing but this was stuck in my head and I wanted to get it out and before all these types of stories started to flood fan - fiction. Ok so firstly I have conjured this up from snippets of information from bloggers and other fan sites. So you have been warned. I hope you like it I'm actually a tad nervous about this one... I hope you continue to read and enjoy! **

**I don't own Castle.**

The weather expressed what kind of day it truly was for the loved ones of Roy Montgomery. A dull grey covered the sky of New York; no one would even think that summer was on its way.

Words were spoken, but Katherine Beckett didn't hear a single sound. It didn't matter to her anyway she already knew what kind of man Captain Roy Montgomery was. He was everything a good captain should be, fearless, strong, and compassionate, a hard arse when he needed to act as such.

He was like a father to her.

He was her mentor, her boss, her captain...

And now he was just gone.

Just like Royce...

Just like her mother...

It wasn't fair, it never is. She hated seeing Roy's family so lost, she knows the feeling all too well.

* * *

><p>After speeches were said Kate made her way outside she couldn't stand being surrounded by so many people.<p>

Her emotions from the past few days were catching up with her and she would rather not let anybody see her break down in tears. She was so angry at herself and at Roy why couldn't he have just left her to try and solve her mother's case. She was angry that he died trying to help her,_ it should have been me_. She screamed in her mind. _It's my fault._

She was taking long inhales of breath in to keep herself being reduced to tears, why couldn't she just solve this case? What had she done to deserve this torture of getting so close then having it get ripped out from under her?

All she wants is justice; she could find justice for almost every other case but never the one she truly wanted. She was still struggling with Mike's death and now having her Captain die was just a kick while she was down.

"Hey" Castle's soft voice brought her back from her thoughts. She looked up and gave him a small smile there was no point to this, both knew it was forced.

"Hey, Castle." Her voice came out in croaky whisper, if her eyes didn't give away that she had been crying her voice certainly would have.

Castle placed his hand on Beckett's knee, he didn't know what else to do or say for that matter. Her hand moved over to sit on top of his. This small offering was shared between them before and it felt like the most natural thing for both of them to do. So far this year was just an emotional roller coaster ride and they wouldn't have dealt with it so well if they hadn't been there for each other.

Kate felt completely at ease (if only for a short while) when Castle placed his hand on her knee. She enjoyed the warmth Rick's hand gave hers, the silenced continued but what was there to say exactly?

* * *

><p>The time had come to say there goodbye's, I love you's and share last embraces till they'd met friends again. Kate was completely exhausted in every way possible. All she wanted to do was sleep, hoping sleep was an escape from the world she was in now.<p>

Beckett climbed into the cab flowered closely by Castle. They headed to her apartment first, Rick could see was tied together only by her determination of not to let her feelings show anymore.

"Castle...she spoke softly looking out the car window that was covered in tiny water pebbles that had been streaked into thin lines. He looked at her intently her gaze turned to lock with his. "You can't... I can't." She couldn't speak, she couldn't tell him this in cab of all place's they needed privacy, and he deserved that at least. The cab pulled up outside her apartment. "Can we talk for a second?"

They walked into her apartment both signing at how exhausting the past weeks had been and today was just the cherry on top. Kate knew what she was about to say was going to trigger Castle to go off, but she needed to say this today or it wasn't going to have the effect that she wanted.

" Castle, sit down."

He sat at the kitchen bench on a bar stool, this wasn't good; no one ever has good news when they tell you to sit down.

"Castle..., Rick I,.." She didn't want to do this but she needed to it was the right thing to do. "I think.. I can't have you shadowing me anymore."

His eyes showed a mixture of emotions hurt was the most noticeable. She felt awful, but this was the only way he could stay safe and be able to go home to his family at the end of every day.

"No."

_Why does he always have to be so stubborn, this is for his own good! Why can't he make it easier for both of us and except it. I want him to stay as much as he does! But it's to dangerous for him to shadow me anymore._

"Castle, you knew at some point that our partnership would have to end, you can't be my partner anymore."

" Why? Please tell me why exactly Kate. You can't just expect to say this to me now and have me feel ok with it!"

"Castle." She barked trying to get him to snap out of his small outburst.

"We have been partners for three years and now you're just dropping me?" He all but yelled.

"Because I care! I care about Alexis; I care about Martha, think of the tears running down the faces of Roy's family and tell me that's not how they would feel if you had gotten killed! Do you have any idea how guilty I would feel if that was to ever happen to you? I would never forgive myself!" Tears started to form in her eyes but she was determined to get her point across.

"How do you think I felt today standing close to a casket that had the body of my Captain lying inside? Following me around for research isn't worth the risk of dying; just the thought of you in danger makes me nauseous. You have been lucky to get by in the last three years Castle!"

Castle was shocked by every word that had just come out of her mouth. But he wasn't going to back down from this yet. " I have been lucky? Beckett I'm not trying to boast here but do you know exactly how many times I have saved your life? Nine times if I'm not mistaken and you know why I do that because I'm your partner! If you want to do the whole how would your family feel if you died thing fine! You have any idea how your family would survive if you were gone? Think about Lanie, Esposito, Ryan. Imagine Alexis, she looks up to like you have no idea and your father, he can't lose you Kate it would destroy him and you know it!"

"Castle, I'm a detective, it' my job I signed up for this, you didn't." She tried to be the calm one.

"It's still wouldn't stop us all from hurting. In the past three years I come to know this incredible woman I call my best friend and partner, I get to see, laugh and talk with her practically all day every day. I know when I first came here you didn't like me that much, but look at us now, we have come all this way, looked death in the eye, stared down some of the most heartless bastards New York has ever seen. The thought of having that pulled out from under me, it breaks my heart a little." The last part of the sentence was hushed as if he was letting his voice simply trail off.

Kate knew every word he spoke was sincere, she wanted to reassure him that they could still be partners, but she knew deep down what was best for him and his family. "Rick,... I care about you too much to have you in the kind of danger again, my mother's case is so much bigger than we both imagined and I can't focus on solving it if I'm too worried about your safety."

"Kate, don't please, just think about what you are saying."

Tears slid down her cheeks as she spoke, "I'm taking time off going to see my dad this summer. I think you should too." She stood up when he did. They exchanged a warm embrace before she opened the door she murmured "I will think about it Castle."

At least she had gotten that conversation over with, for now.

**So what do you think? I know it's probably nowhere near what is probably going to happen but my fan girl is going a little crazy about the final and I think writing is a good way to cope let me know what you think? This is a one-shot for now if the final was to unbearable and I suffer during the break most likely I will. I will write another chapter but not until then! :) Thank you muchly! **


	2. Captain Hanson

**Ok people go ahead I have padded myself with pillows and other forms of protection feel free to hit me as hard as you like... for those who are new to my writing you may not realise how incredible crappy my updating has been lately. Firstly let me just say this, EXAMS! That's right they are my evil time consuming problems and my laptop has had problems too!**

**This may be a one shot for now I may continue and for my other loyal readers of my other stories please know I type a bit when it's possible and when holidays come you will be rewarded for your patience! This is mainly an idea of the new captain that popped into my head not sure how but yeah enjoy! **

Beckett wasn't the kind to let people get under her skin so easily, but honestly she was getting tired of the new Captain's mood swings. Kate tired to hide her distaste of the new Captain, she didn't fit the job. Sure the woman was driven and intelligent enough, but she seemed more absorbed in political affairs and protocol of the precinct, to actually care about people that worked there and victims they gave justice to. In the past few weeks of Kate's return from recovery many incidents occurred. At first she wanted Castle gone and it almost worked too, but Kate was too determined to let the Captain tear another hole in her already fragile work family. She always one back, if it wasn't Castle it was her, if it wasn't her it was Ryan or Esposito. The lady never smiled, and if she did it was more than likely forced.

But right at this moment she was irritating Beckett because she was flirting with Castle. _She is acting no better than the bimbos that are at his book parties. She wanted him gone how many weeks ago? How can someone change their mind so drastically? _Similar thoughts continued to flow through her mind until her efforts of keeping her face expressionless were frustrating her.

Beckett got up from her desk and walked into break room, letting out a frustrated sigh once she noticed it was empty. She started to make herself a fresh cup of coffee. She walked back to her desk stealing the smallest glance in the direction of the captain's office, he was still there. Kate ran her fingers through her hair as she started to read her report on a case they had closed early on that evening, she wanted to make sure all the details were clear. She sipped her coffee and sat it down again but continued to read during this action.

There was no need for her to edit the paperwork it was solid and she had nothing left to do at the precinct. She blew a stray curl away from her face; her eyes caught Castles as he walked over to his chair.

"I'm finished with my paper work Castle so we can head home." _A long soak in the tub, order in and an early night is needed._

"Ok, do you want to go have a burger at Remy's?" He gave her a genuine smile "No one is home and I don't really feel like cooking tea myself." He explained as they walked over to the elevator.

She pounded over the idea but it didn't take her more than a moment to come to a conclusion. "Sounds great, haven't been there in a while."

Once the elevator doors closed Kate spoke up again, "So what were you and Captain Hanson talking about before?" She asked masking her irritation well.

"Oh, um, nothing really"

She lifted her eyebrow as if to say - seriously? The elevator doors opened and they walked out together, Beckett didn't press on the subject whilst they were in the open space of the precinct.

Once inside they found their regular booth and ordered their meals. Conversation fell onto a range of topics but Beckett wanted to know what Castle and Hanson were discussing in her office.

"So now that we are no longer in the confines of the precinct are you actually going to tell me what you and Hanson were talking about?"

"Beckett if I didn't know any better I would think there is some jealousy there. Is it because I seem to have become her favourite?"

"The way she was flirting with you might as well prove that." She mumbled only loud enough for Castle to hear certain words.

"Sorry what was that?" He smirked; he knew all too well Hanson had gotten under Beckett's skin on many occasions, if he hadn't known her for three years he probably wouldn't have noticed as much.

"I just find it interesting that the first week we are back at the precinct she fights me tooth and nail, trying to get rid of you. We have been back for a month now and she is still on my ass and she has no reason too because we have cracked plenty of cases. Yet she backs off on you to the point where she acts like your best friends!"

Beckett stared at him intently for a few seconds until she realised how much she had just unloaded on him, she shifted her gaze down to the table slightly embarrassed. _This was a conversation I probably should have saved for Lanie._

Rick chuckled "You really don't like her do you?"

She looked up to his gaze "No and I have plenty of reasons not to like her. Besides I thought you didn't like her either."

"I did, but she isn't that bad..." He was cut off by her before he could finish

"She wanted to get rid of you!" She said in an exasperated tone. She quickly changed her tone realising she shouldn't be so upset about the change of heart Hanson clearly had. "I just thought that after Captain Montgomery we would have someone that understood the job as well as he did, someone who understands how much determination a detective has and who understands what the term partner means to a cop."

"Kate, she was apologising to me today." He said not containing the grin on his face.

"Oh..."

"What? That's a good thing right she isn't going to be on our case anymore and it's not like I'm that easy to get rid of anyway." He smiled.

"Yeah." She paused "What changed her mind?" she questioned

"She said that she was pleased by how efficient our team is and said we complemented each other." He was grinning now.

She rolled her eyes at his eagerness to say how much he helped her. "Wait until we get a real hard case and have to go to some drastic efforts. She probably won't like that much."

"We just have to be devious, that's all."

"Castle, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings but subtlety isn't your strong point." She laughed softly.

He laughed along with her but he could tell something was still bothering her.

They finished their tea and head towards the more active part of the street, looking for a cab.

"You ok?" Castle asked as he gave her a small bump with his elbow.

"Hmmm... sorry?" she asked confused.

Castle realised he must have disturbed her thoughts on whatever it was that was bothering her.

"You've been quiet for a while, you ok?" showing true concern.

"I'm fine, Castle." She noticed the look on his face, he wasn't buying it.

"Why hasn't she apologised to me? I mean I'm happy she finally got off your case, but..."

"She is stubborn Kate; it's going to take a lot for her to admit she was wrong."

Kate let out a huff of frustration, _so what if she is stubborn, if she had the decency to say sorry to Castle why not her?_

The cab was heading in the direction of Kate's apartment first seeing as it was the shortest distance away. Kate looked out the window raindrops began to patter against it. She didn't mind when it rained at night, the gentle sound against the windows and the combination of the city lights and the water on the pavement made it look brighter. "I think she is jealous of you." Rick chirped.

"Who?" Kate asked clearly confused were that came from.

"Hanson"

"Why would she be jealous?" she looked up to him with one eyebrow raised.

"Everyone at the 12th respects you more than her." He stated just as the cab stopped outside her apartment.

She smiled "If she made a genuine effort to get along with people maybe she wouldn't have such a hard time trying to gain peoples respect." She got out of the cab in one smooth motion.

"Or she could just be jealous by your hotness"

She couldn't help the corners of her lips tug up into a quick smile, "goodnight Castle."

"Night Beckett"

She closed the door and gave him a small wave goodbye before hurrying inside to get out of the cold and the rain.

**Just so you know I read that the new Captain is a bit flirty and that is how most of this started. Not sure how updating and even continuing this going to go but please let me know what you think :)**


	3. Sneeze

**This is a quick one shot I came up with while I was reminiscing about my time in hospitals about 2 years ago I had an operation on my shoulder and the drugs they gave made me have interesting mood swings and say silly things for a while. Anyway it's a quick one shot of Kate when she is recovering from her wound and is heavily medicated. I hope you like it :)**

Rick walked into the room with a smile plastered on his face only to have it quickly vanish. Kate had started her long road to recovery just two days ago and she was keen to get moving again, but the miserable face she had when she came back from her first recovery session hurt him more than she would know. However she seemed more broken today when he came into her room. She looked up to him with tears in her eyes, trying her hardest to hold them in.

He knew she was strong, but seeing the tears shining in her eyes made her look so fragile. _She must have had a session this morning, _He thought. Castle knew Beckett wouldn't like the leisurely speed of recovery. She has always been independent and she was going to be stubborn at times, but Rick was going to be there for her, always.

"Hey" he soothed to her, taking her hand in his.

She blinked, letting the tears break away, rolling down her cheeks. He caught one with his thumb and wiped it away.

"What's the matter"? He whispered.

"I... I sneezed."

Rick did very well to contain the chuckle that was close to escaping. _She is exhausted and emotional. Be nice._

"I sneezed and now everything hurts, I don't want to sneeze again Castle it makes my chest ache." Her pleads almost childlike. She just didn't want to feel the pain anymore and sneezing certainly wouldn't be helpful in her condition.

"I'm sorry Kate but it actually could you another injure if I try to stop you from sneezing" He said apologetically while rubbing his thumb on the top of her hand. "Why don't you have a sleep for a while, I will still be here if you need me."

Soon enough her eyes closed shut and her breathing became even. Castle was glad to see how peaceful she became once sleep took over her. Pain was forgotten, exhaustion fading. Sleep detaches all the unwanted emotions, if only for a short while.

**So what did you think? Yes when I was in hospital I sneezed and I asked my mum if she could a stop me from sneezing again but she being a nurse she knew that it can be harmful... Hope you liked it, please review so I know what you all thought. Thank you! :) **


End file.
